Motors by Moonlight
by When can i see you again
Summary: After working with Kim for 3 years Ron's stress is over the top. What happens to him when he find's something at midnight in the middle of a run down part of Middleton, then decides to join in on it. I do not in any way own Kim Possible. Title by Miratete. Rated M For planned later scenes, gore, lemons, limes, violence, and language. Note this is Pre-STD, Ron is 17. Chapter 3 up.
1. Chapter 1 Midnight

A/N: Alrighty so here's the first chapter of Ron After Dark, If you guys can think of a better title by all means please tell me. Also Ron and Kim aren't going out in this story, he's still crushing on here. And Ron's a little OOC but he will still be a lovable clumsy guy ^^

* * *

Chapter 1

Midnight

* * *

**6:00 PM Thursday Kim Possible's Car Heading Home**

"Thanks again KP, for letting me drive and all y'know" Ron said as he took a right and started eating a naco.

"Yea no problem Ron, just please pay attention to the road and try not to get cheese everywhere, last time you ate a naco in here I couldn't get the cheese and jalapeno's out for 2 days! And the smell lasted even longer then that!" Kim replied, obviously peeved about the last time he had naco's in her car.

"Hey! Atleast it was smelling like heaven to me!" Ron quipped as he jerked the car to the right putting them on the road to Kim and Ron's houses. After 3 minutes he stopped the car at the curb and hopped out.

"Whatever Ron, anyway good night and see you tomorrow, It's Friday so I know you'll be in a good mood, just not a good enough mood to stay awake." Kim chuckled as she slid over to the driver seat, buckled her seatbelt, closed the door, and drove off.

"Another day, another beating…" Ron sighed as he started a 10 minute walk towards his house.

"Sorry…" Rufus said popping out of Ron's left side pocket.

"It's not your fault Rufus, it's just that I haven't been having the greatest of day's buddy… Y'know? It's like when you can't eat cheese for 2 days…" Ron continued as he patted Rufus' head gently.

"uh-uh, UH-UH!" Rufus shook his head while looking down with a sad expression across his features.

A few minutes later and Ron arrived to his once again, empty house. He unlocked the door and headed towards his room. Once he got inside he started to strip. He flung his shirt somewhere towards the floor in a random direction while Rufus got out of his pocket and sat on his bed. After working 3 years with Kim on the missions and the ninja training from the Yamanouchi Ninja School he had gained a lean body with a hard six pack. After stripping off all his clothes he proceeded to head to the bathroom across the hall and take a 30 minute hot shower. Afterwards he headed back into his room and looked at his clock.

"Ugh, still 6:45, I'm gonna take a nap okay Rufus? Fridge is stocked with cheese in case you get hungry, stocked it yesterday while you were asleep little buddy." Ron said as he flopped down onto his bed and started heading off into dreamland.

**11:25 PM**

Ron awoke with a jolt and lay still in his bed a few moments before looking at his clock.

_Great, 11:26 and I'm wide awake, that'll make Barkin happy tomorrow…_ Ron sarcastically thought as he slipped out of bed. _Might as well explore the world that is Middleton then… _He continued as he got out of bed and headed to the closet. Once he opened it he sifted through his clothes until he found one's he thought might suit the night. His clothes consisted of a black shirt with white lettering saying "Time Ta' Reap!" on it with a large scythe going down the middle of said words. He then pulled on some black baggy jeans and some black sneakers. _Never thought I'd actually have to wear these…_ he thought as he finished tying his last shoe. He then proceeded to head downstairs into the kitchen and grabbing a cold Bueno Nacho burrito and scarfed it down in less than a second. He went towards the coat closet next to the front door, opened it, leaned in, and grabbed a black leather jacket with clip buttons on it's shoulders and cuffs. He pulled it on, opened the front door, and headed out. Only to come back in and grab his keys to the house, before leaving again.

**11:58 PM**

Ron was walking with his black hood up and his head down, before he heard what sounded like loud music, cheering, engines revving, and fighting. He headed towards the sound before stopping just behind a corner where said sound was emanating from._ Curiosity killed the cat…Too bad I'm a mad dog_ He thought as he turned around the corner. He looked up and saw that there were cars lined up in a half ovel, Some bouncing, some just sitting there. People were everywhere, in cars revving engines, next to cars talking, some dancing randomly here and there, but in the middle was a woman with blonde hair, green eyes, pink blouse, and short shorts taking money from 10 other people. One man near the cars noticed Ron and started to call him.

"Hey! Hey buddy! Hey! Stop!" He yelled the last part as loud as he could, getting a reaction from Ron. Ron turned and started heading in his direction. Once he arrived he was surprised to see a black man with cornrows and a face that said "let's be friends."

"Hey dude you new here?" Said man asked Ron.

"Uh, yea actually, what are you guy's doing here? In the most run down part of Middleton?" Ron questioned to this man.

"Well first of all, My names Chris, Chris Hamilton. My Racing name is Black Thunder though." Chris said. Chris was a 6,5" black man with black cornrows that reached his shoulders. He was wearing a black shirt that said " Can't Touch Thunder" in white lettering across it's center. He was also wearing black baggy pants and black Nike's with white outlines. His face was average but he looked like one of the more friendly people gathered around.

"Well, hi Chris, my names Ron, Ron Stoppable." Ron replied putting his hand out and Chris taking it and shaking it.

"So, you like what you see? You wanna join in buddy?" Chris asked with excitement in his voice.

"Uh, what exactly am I looking at here?" Ron answered with a confused expression across his features.

"Well, **This**," He gestured to all around them," is a street meet. Otherwise known as, The Beginnings of a Street Race." He continued as he looked across Ron's surprised expression with a smirk.

"Wow, But I can't join in sadly… I don't have a car to use… Let alone know how to race…" Ron replied down casted, his excitement gone.

"Okay dude, First, This is the Night Life, You don't have to be so formal, at night let your desires and other emotions you keep repressed take control. At night you don't have to worry because you can do anything and everything you've ever wanted to do without consequences. Secondly, let's make a deal. I'll let you ride with me during this race, if you're interested drive to 51st and Genoa St, next Tuesday and I'll let you take my spot in that race." Chris said putting his arm around Ron's shoulder.

"That's an interesting deal, I'll take it. Please let me get out of this alive…" Ron whispered the last part to himself." For now I'm going to rant… GODDAMNIT! I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE BITCH KIM! YOU CAN'T JUST TELL ME WHAT TO DO! SURE I LISTEN TO YOU BUT THAT'S CAUSE WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS SINCE PRE-K! I'LL HAVE YOUR BACK JUST DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A BITCH! I WANT TO BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF THE BULLIES AKA YOUR "TOP OF THE FOOD CHAIN" PIECES OF SHIT CAUSE EVERYDAY THE STUFF ME INTO LOCKERS AND BEAT ME BUT YOU WON'T LET ME FUCKIN FIGHT BACK! GAHHHHHH!" Ron shouted out into the heavens earning looks of surprise, humor, and respect from the people around while Chris covered his ears.

"Well, now that you've got that out of your system, come on and get in, the race is gonna start in a few minutes." He said tapping the hood of his car. Ron looked to his right only to reveal a black Exige CLP 260 with white outlines. A large black lightning bolt with white outlines going across the sides.

" Whoa… and Exige CLP 260! With a max speed of 187 and able to reach 0 to 60 in 3.8 seconds with a BHP of 385 8000 RPM! Dude I fuckin love your car!" Ron replied excitedly.

"Yea I knew you would, now get in." Chris said as he opened the driver side door and slid in closing the door behind him.

Ron slid in on the passenger side and started to look down at the dashboard. There was a red button attached to the steering wheel and he got curios.

"Hey, what's the red button for?" Ron questioned.

"Look behind you and you'll know." Chris answered as he started the car up and drove to the starting line.

"Whoaaaa… Is that tier 2 Twin Canister Nitrous? So fuckin cool…" Ron replied as he couldn't believe what was happening at the moment.

"Yup, okay now listen to the chick up front, she's going to tell us what's gonna happen." Chris chirped as Ron looked forward. A short blonde girl in booty shorts and a red tank-top walked to the front. Ron looked to his left and right noticing a red pickup truck, a white SUV, a Pink 2006 GTO, a brown 1969 Pontiac GTO, A white customized Honda Civic with green neon coming from the bottom, a black Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport, A white SSC Ultimate Aero, A dark blue Ferrari Enzo, and lastly a Aston Martin V12 Vantage.

"Alright Boys," The girl in front of said cars shouted, "You will race to the Highway, First one to cross the red flares at exit 206 wins! The winner get's 20 Grand, Now start your engines! Race Starts in 2 minutes!"

"Well this is a pretty short race, should be fun. Ron you might want to watch out though, in short races with that much money people like to ram." Chris said looking at Ron calmly.

"Yea, okay, like I said, I hope I make it out alive…" Ron replied looking as nervous as a cat in a dog pound.

"It'll be fine, I've raced millions of times, the only thing you have to worry about, is traffic, and spinning out, that's it…" Chris answered while getting ready.

"Alright boys! 3! 2! 1! GO!" As the girl said this and dropped the flag everyone started speeding off, Chris up front in 2nd place with the Bugatti in front of him. He hit nitrous and started darting forward. He pushed the break, pulled back the clutch, and did a hard turn right and started speeding off again. Ron was shaking in his seat, not from nervousness but from adrenaline. Chris did a slow turn left and darted off. He spotted exit 198 and hopped onto the freeway.

"Just a straight drive from here, watch our sides Ron, tell me if anyone's going to try to-"He was cut off as his car suddenly jerked to the left sending him into the oncoming lane, he dodged 2 cars before heading back onto the right lane and just barely noticed a sign that said exit 200 and small smoke signals from far off. "Well, do that, ram us." Chris continued his sentence as Ron shook his head up and down excitedly before looking left and right. Chris activated his nitrous once again passing the Aston Martin that had rammed him and started drafting behind the Bugatti. After a few seconds he slingshot past the Bugatti and started to empty the last of the nitrous sending them into first and past exit 203. As he saw the red flares show up he pulled right and barely dodged the Bugatti from ramming into his back.

"LEFT!" Ron yelled as the Bugatti tried to ram them again. Chris pulled on the breaks for a second sending the Bugatti past and across them then hit the gas as hard as he could. He shot passed the red flares with the Bugatti and Aston Martin following close behind. They pulled to a stop and got out.

"Alright boys, here's your money." Said the same girl coming up behind them, somehow arriving before they did.

"Wait how did you- you were just- whaaaa?" Ron asked before getting an answer from Chris.

"Just, don't ask dude, we don't know how they do it either, now come on, we gotta go before cops show up." Chris started climbing into his car as Ron did the same.

"Where do you live?" Chris continued.

"58th and Selon rd." Ron Replied.

**1:30 AM**

Chris's car pulled up into Ron's driveway as quietly as he could before asking Ron a question.

"Hey do you mind if I crash here tonight? My house is too far and I still have to go to work in 7 hours…" Chris pleaded.

"Yea it's fine, just put your car in the garage, you can leave once me and Kim leave for school, I don't want anyone to find out what I did last night and never want them to. It wouldn't end with just shouting if they did find out…" Ron said exasperatedly before heading inside. "By the way, you can sleep on either the couch or my parent's bed, their never here anyway." He half yelled half whispered back to Chris before heading up to his room, taking off his clothes, and flopping into his bed with just his underwear on, and falling into a deep sleep.

**7:00 AM**

Ron awoke to knocking on his bedroom door. He groggily got up and answered it, showing the face of a surprised and blushing Kim. After remembering what his attire currently consisted of he hurriedly closed the door in panic and starting throwing on his usual clothes.

"Uh, sorry for that KP…" Ron said as he slowly opened his door once more.

"It's, Uh, it's fine Ron, Really, it wouldn't be the first time I've seen you in your underwear…" Kim replied while walking down the stairs with Ron close behind.

"Yeah… Don't remind me of my wardrobe malfunctions please…" Ron replied as he went into the kitchen and ate the cereal left out for him by Kim. Looking over to the couch he noticed Chris wasn't there. _So he decided to sleep in my parent's bedroom, thank god. Wouldn't want to blow my secret on the first day…_Ron thought as he finished his cereal.

"Well let's get going Ron, it's time for school, and we don't want you to somehow be late even though I drive you there…" Kim said as she headed for the door.

"Yea lets go…" Ron replied as he stepped through, closed the door, and locked it. Before heading back in." Hold on KP, I forgot something!" He shouted as he ran upstairs, went into his room, and wrote his phone number down on a note along with "My number, call me with race information." Then went into his parent's bedroom and taped it on the inside of the door. He ran back outside, locked his house door, and climbed inside Kim's car as she drove off to school.

**8:08 AM**

"Come on Ron or you're going to be late again!" Kim shouted from the school doors. Just as she finished the bell rang and Ron arrived at the same door.

"Dang it! You go ahead to class Kim I'm going to grab a tardy note from the office and a detention from Barkin along the way most likely…" He said as he started to solemnly walk down the halls.

At this point Chris had woken up and was already heading to work. He changed his clothes into a normal salary man suit in his car and added Ron's phone number to his phone.

_Got your number, will send Race Info Whenever a race happens,_

_Don't forget to get yourself a car btw, There's 2 requirements to be in a street race._

_A Car, and A team. Your team needs to consist of a mechanic, a partner (she/he will be in the car with you calling out shortcuts and people trying to ram you) and if you want, a lawyer XD._

_Have fun at school bro._

_Peace,_

_Chris "Black Thunder" Hamilton_

_P.S. I registered you into the The Underground database as Ron "Grim Reaper" Stoppable. I'll tell you the site later._

Ron read the message and headed off to class. Not before encountering the local jocks and getting punched before getting himself shoved into a locker. Not getting out until 30 minutes later when the janitor finally decided to take off his headphones.

**11:45 AM**

Ron headed out of his trigonometry class and started heading towards the lunch room. Once he arrived he got into line, got the usual meal he always had during lunch, and sat next to Kim. Along with Kim at their table was Monique, Tara, Felix, Zita, Josh and the mad dog costume.

"Hey guy's anything new?" Ron questioned as he sat between Kim and Josh.

"Nothing really. Oh yeah, Josh said he wanted to be the Mad Dog. This means you don't have to do it anymore Ron! Aren't you glad! I mean, you were complaining about it so much." Monique replied only to get a scowl from Ron.

"No I'm not glad, I'm going to keep being the Mad Dog, it's the only cool thing I have!" Ron replied with a hint of rage in his voice.

"Actually no Stoppable, Josh is going to be the new Mad Dog, he has the face for it, you don't!" Barkin shouted as he arrived their table.

"But Bark-" Ron started.

"NO BUTS! Josh Mankey is the new Mad Dog, Get over it Stoppable!" Barkin shouted as he slammed his hands on their table.

"Ugh, whatever… I'm heading home then… Have fun with Monkey Boy…" Ron said as he got up, getting a scowl from Josh and Barkin and surprised looks from everyone else at the table.

"No you're not Stoppable! It's still a school day! Which means you need to be in class!" Barkin barked as he raced and grabbed Ron by the shoulder. Only for Ron to start sprinting home.

**5:00 PM**

_Great, it's finally the weekend and I might get suspended on Monday… Just great…_ Ron thought as he picked up his kimmunicator. Then he heard his phone ring and saw it was Chris calling.

"Yea Chris? " Ron asked as he pressed the answer button.

"Hey, just wanted to tell ya that I'm going to be at your house in a few minutes, Me and you are gonna go find a car for you to use in your first race." Chris replied.

"Alright sounds cool, just try not to be too loud. And hurry cause I think Kim might be at my house soon." As soon as he said that he heard a car pull up into his driveway.

"Good cause I'm already here Ronnie Boy. Come on and hurry up." Chris said. Ron pressed the end call button, headed downstairs, got inside Chris's car and they drove off for the local car dealership.

"So you think of anyone for your team Ron?" Chris Questioned while they drove and took a right, then stopped at a red light.

"Actually I didn't even know we needed a team. I just thought it was only you guys." Ron replied honestly.

"Well usually the team isn't at the races, their at a warehouse or as we like to call them "Safe Houses", it's where your mechanic would be at to upgrade and modify your car. Your partner is usually just eye-candy but they are helpful too." Chris explained as he passed 3 green lights and turned left.

"Oh okay cool, so what about that website you were supposed to show me?" Ron quizzed as he watched a Ferrari pass by.

"I'll show you that next time, basically the website will have race info, otherwise known as, the date, location, time, number of people, and reward for that race. Theirs races every night but the one I'm putting you in is for beginners; the reward if you win is 10 grand, 5 for 2nd and 2,500 for 3rd." Chris answered as he pulled another right and pulled up into a fancy looking car dealership building with 2 floors.

"Oh okay, well let's go decide my car then." Ron replied as he stepped out. Everywhere he looked all he could see were cars, even inside the building. The building was two stories high with glass everywhere, inside there were cars lined up on marble floors and a front desk. On the second story you could see more cars but not as many because the offices were also on that floor.

After exploring for 30 minutes Ron finally decided on a car. It was a black MP4-12C with grey outlines. Its top speed was 147 mph and reached 0 to 60 in 2.9 seconds with a BHP of 822 7000 RPM. Ron walked up to the desk clerk and they started talking.

**6:42 PM**

"Ugh why did they treat me like some hobo?" Ron questioned as he walked out of the building and to the curb waiting for his car to arrive.

"Probably because of how you're dressed. How were you able to pay 112,000$ dollars for it is my question. " Chris replied.

"I'm getting money from my naco royalty checks, I'm actually very rich, I just don't show it and don't care about it." Ron chirped as he saw his car pull around.

"Whoa, you're the guy who invented the naco?! Dude those are like my favorite thing to eat at Bueno Nacho!" Chris excitedly shouted as Ron's car pulled up. "Alright wait for me here and I'll get my car. Then we can race to your house. If I win you gotta treat me to some naco's. If you win, I'll owe you a favor. Deal?" Chris continued.

"Deal."

**7:30 PM**

Ron's car drove into the driveway and into the garage as Chris's car pulled up just behind him. They both got out and stood on Ron's porch.

"Dude I didn't know you could race like that! You are good!" Chris said as Ron unlocked his front door.

"Thanks, I'm goin' to head to sleep. See you later Chris." Ron replied as he headed inside and Chris headed to his car.

"RUFUS! I'M HOME!" Ron shouted into the blackness of his house. He heard scurrying and scraping coming from the kitchen and headed inside it. He looked around and saw that Rufus was in the fridge resting with a bulging belly and a mouth full of cheese. Then he heard his kimmunicator going off.

"Yea KP?" Ron asked to the kimmunicator that was showing a picture of Kim's face.

"Ron, Drakken has a new lair in new jersey, we just got word that Shego just arrived there with some off the grid stolen nanomachines from the space center in Miami. Transport will be at your house in a few seconds." Kim replied before cutting off the connection and Ron started dressing into his mission clothes. A few seconds later he heard loud whirring outside and came out to be graced by a large chinook helicopter.

**8:30 PM**

"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU RUIN MY PLANS THIS TIME KIM POSSIBLE!" Drakken shouted as he turned on his nanomachines, making them turn into a large grey robot with no face or fingers and toes.

"Ron, Hit the self-destruct!" Kim shouted as Ron jumped over 2 red clad henchmen and ran to the button, pushing it making explosions start going off. He ran towards where Kim was but noticed that Shego hadn't moved and Drakken was stuck. He darted off towards them as Kim ran outside. He grabbed Shego and carried her like you would at a wedding. He then ran over and helped unstick Drakken from underneath some rubble. Drakken and Ron ran outside in the opposite direction that Kim had and were graced with moonlight. Ron put Shego down once they were far enough away from the exploding lair. He then proceeded to heal Shego with MMP.

"Thanks for the help, uhhhh, what's your name again?" Drakken asked.

"It's Ron…" Ron answered his voice dripping with venom.

"Well thanks Ron, how can I help repay you?" Drakken asked uncharacteristically.

"Why would you want to repay me?" Ron questioned.

"Well I may be an evil mad genius but I'm not an asshole…" Drakken replied.

"Alright then, Drakken I want you to be my mechanic." Ron chirped as he stood up, finished from healing Shego and she getting up as well.

"Mechanic? For what?" Drakken questioned.

"You see, at night I'm a street racer, but I need a mechanic and a partner, so I was hoping you two would fill those spots in for me…" Ron replied getting shocked faces from Drakken and Shego.

"Wait wait wait wait, you're a street racer? Never would have thought it… So what do we get from this?" Shego questioned, suspicious of Ron's proposal.

"I will give each of you 25% of my winning's. And if I win a car or a pink slip then I'll let you guy's decide what I do with it." Ron answered with a smirk across his face.

"Alright, I'll do it. But only because I owe you and those are semi-good terms" Drakken replied. "What about you Shego?"

"I'll do it, but only if you go on a date with me, It has to be a good one too! No Bueno Nacho or kiddy places, an actual restaurant." Shego replied only for Drakken and Ron's jaw's to drop. "What? You guy's seem to forget I'm a girl too, and I haven't been on a date for YEARS. Oh and if you tell anyone about this I will play 10 rounds of "Let's make Drakken and Ron Go Ouch""

"Alright alright, sheesh, anyway you guy's also can't tell anyone in my normal life about this, or they would KILL me." Ron answered. "Shego when do you want to go on this date of yours? "

"Surprise me." She chirped.

"Alright you guy's try to find a safe house to do the work on my car and such, here's my phone number, I gotta go before Kim gets worried." Ron said handing two slips of paper to Shego and Drakken before running off.

**9:00 PM**

Ron arrived home and headed straight for his room. He went inside, threw off all his clothes, and flopped onto the bed to go into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Alright here's that first chapter I promised. Hope you guys like it! R & R I will update faster the more reviews I get!


	2. Chapter 2 Betrayed

A/N: Wow, a little over 440 views, 8 followers, and 4 favorites! I'm extremely happy right now so here's the next chapter! Hope you guy's enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Betrayed

* * *

**Sunday 3:00 PM**

Ron was playing a rousing game of Kill Field 2 (made-up) when he heard his doorbell ring. He got up to answer it after pausing his game. He proceeded to open the door to see Kim.

"Kim? What are you doing here?" Ron questioned.

"Actually I'm here to talk about what happened on Friday…" She replied walking into his house and sitting on his couch with him sitting to her right.

"Just… Leave it KP…" Ron solemnly replied not wanting to deal with it right now.

"No Ron, we need to talk about it…." She pursued.

"Ugh fine, just, don't hate me for what I'm about to say alright?" He pleaded not wanting to lose his best friend. He then proceeded to explain about how Josh was one of his usual tormenters ate school but he only attacked Ron when no-one was around, Ron wanted to stay the Mad Dog because it was the only thing helping him deal with school, it was the only semi-cool thing he knew he could do that Kim approved of. Josh had confronted him a few days earlier after Josh and Kim started dating and told Ron to stay away from Kim if he "knew what's good for him" or he would take away everything he loved minus the mole rat because "it's a disgusting hairless mess" After Ron explained all this to Kim he looked over and saw she was depressed.

"KP what's wrong?" He questioned hoping to be able to cheer her up.

"Josh said you were going to say all that, he was right, you really are jealous of him…" She replied breaking his heart in two.

"W-what? What are you saying KP?" Ron pressed on sadly hoping this was all a dream.

"I, I'm afraid we can't be friends anymore if you can't approve of the people I date and hang out with Ron…" She said solemnly as she got up and headed towards the door, only to be stopped when Ron grabbed her wrist halfway towards the door.

"Y-You're ending our friendship that we've had since were **four** because of what your boyfriend said?" Ron asked as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I-I can't be friends with someone who doesn't like the people I date just because he's jealous…" she replied heading out of his door and closing it before hearing him yell "But I'm not jealous!" but she ignored it and ran home with tears welled up in her eyes.

**6:30 PM**

Ron had finally finished crying, he was so upset and depressed that his friendship with the best person he's known had ended just because her boyfriend said so. _I guess the only good thing that's come out of this is that I don't have to listen to her moral_ code_ anymore and can go back to my old stuff… _ he thought sadly, gaining only a little happiness but still increasingly depressed when he heard his kimmunicator go off. He picked it up and answered it when Wade's face popped up on-screen.

"Hey Ron, Shego just stole some rocket engines and fuel and we found Drakken's newest lair in the amazon rainforest he-, Ron what's wrong?" Wade questioned after he finally looked at the screen.

"Wade I'm quitting the team…" Ron replied.

"What? But Wh-" he was cut off as Ron turned off his kimmunicator and threw it at a wall, shattering it.

Then his phone went off 20 minutes later.

"Hello?" He answered depressedly.

"Hey. Why do you sound so sad dude?" Chris asked on the other line.

"Kim just ended our friendship because her boyfriend doesn't like me…" He replied as his tears started to come up to surface again.

"Oh- Oh wow, I'm so sorry dude! Look I'll be over there in a little bit okay, we'll talk about this alright?" Chris said before ending the call, not wanting an argument over the issue. A few minutes later his phone rang again and said it was from the school.

"Hello?" He answered once more, not remembering the time he's used his phone so much.

"Hello, This is Ron Stoppable right?" Barkin asked on the other end.

"Yes it is Barkin, why are you calling me?" He questioned as he couldn't wrap his head around why Barkin had his phone number.

"Well I'm calling to remind you that the Talent show is tomorrow afternoon and the second performance for it is on Thursday the same week, you signed up for it so I was calling to ask what slot you'd like." Barkin replied as Ron didn't remember signing up until a memory of him scarfing down 2 homemade naco's in less than 2 seconds at the lunch cafeteria when he answered Barkin absent-mindedly that he'd be in it. He did this 2 weeks ago, 2 days before Kim started to go out with Josh.

"Oh, just give me the slot with the longest time." Ron replied, a plan forming in his head. Ron was planning to show off the talents Kim said he shouldn't use because "It makes her look like she hangs out with delinquents."

"Alright then, That would be the final act, length is 15 minutes, see you tomorrow stoppable. And uh, I forgot to tell you but, you can still be the Mad Dog if you want, I realize what a bad idea it was letting Josh be the Mad Dog, he couldn't do even a ounce of what you could at today's practice, he almost broke Bonnies arm today, it was ridiculous…" Barkin replied before Ron spoke up.

"Actually, you'll have to find someone else to be the Mad Dog, you made the mistake of kicking me off so you'll have to deal with consequences…" Ron replied shutting off his phone before Barkin could argue about it when he heard a car pull up in his driveway. He looked out the window and saw Chris's car and headed downstairs. 10 Minutes later they were sitting on the couch and Ron just finished explaining what had happened.

"Well I'm sorry about everything dude, hey on the bright side now you don't have to listen to her moral code ethics anymore, now you can do anything without her complaining to you about it." Chris explained trying to cheer Ron up. "Listen, how about you show me what talents you got and I'll try to help you in your talent show tomorrow! For now, we're going to rebuild you into whatever you want to be. So tell me, what do you want the new Ron to be?" Chris continued.

"I want new Ron to be someone who won't take shit from anyone and doesn't care about social norms and the food chain." Ron replied starting to get excited almost forgetting about what had happened a few minutes prior.

"Great, so show me those talents then!" Chris replied, making Ron lead him upstairs into Ron's room. Ron the proceeded to reach under his bed and pulled out a black electric guitar, an amp, a microphone, and an acoustic guitar.

"Well, I can play both guitars, I can sing, I can dance, only to dubstep though, and among other things I can fight." Ron explained laying both guitars on his bed along with the mic while placing the amp on the front of the bed.

"Cool! I can box and I know how to play acoustic, I can help you with the guitar at the talent show!" Chris replied before laying back.

"But what about your job?" Ron questioned worried.

"Eh, I'll call in sick, I mean, friends are more important than work, right? Now, Let's get to work on your new wardrobe!"

**Monday 7:00 AM**

Ron awoke, excited about today but also a little depressed. He looked into the mirror and saw his ears still a little red from the piercings he got the night before from Chris when he decided Ron needed them to complete his new look. Ron now had 3 piercings on his left ear and 2 on his right. He also had a black ball tongue piercing, the swelling now gone from it. Two of the piercings on his left ear were regular black painted diamonds and the 3rd was a flat ring. The 2 on his right were both Chain earrings, a small chain connecting the 2 of them. Ron looked on his bed and saw a black shirt with a large white crack on it with white cracked words on it saying "Your disrespect deserves a kick in the teeth!" There was also black baggy pants with a chain wallet in it, making a chain hang down his right leg and back up to connect to his belt buckle. He put on all his clothes and put his black sneakers on. He went downstairs and saw Chris sleeping on the couch, tired after all the practice he had to do to get back his skill on the acoustic guitar.

"Chris wake up, It's time to go." Ron said as he threw an empty bottle of water that was on the floor at him, waking him up.

"Ugh, do I have to go to school with you?" Chris replied as he got up groggily and walked to the counter.

"Yes, you need to be at the school with me, it said on the school website that if I have anyone participating with me then I need him to be with me at the school or they won't be allowed to participate. Plus my school has a zero tolerance policy so it's either you come with me and have fun or go to work bored out of your mind." Ron explained as he finished eating the banana he got from the counter." Here let's make a deal, we'll race to the school in our cars, if I win then I pick what song I do first at the talent show, if you win then you pick. Deal? That way if you win you can pick the song that's least taxing on you to go first." Ron continued while heading to his car.

"Deal! I'm gonna win this time Ronnie Boy!" Chris exclaimed as he ran outside to his car and jumped into it. Ron did the same, opened the garage and raced out with Chris behind him while the garage door was closing.

**7:30 AM**

Everyone at Middleton High School was surprised to see 2 cars heading towards the school at fast speeds. The MP4 pulling into the parking lot first with the Exige close behind. As the Exige parked Chris stepped out and started walking towards the other car.

"Goddamnit dude! Why can I never win against you?!" He exclaimed, obviously pissed about his losing.

"Hey sorry about that, I just can't help it when you drive so slow!" Yelled out Ron, shocking everyone around while he was getting out of his car. Everyone was even more so shocked when they saw his new appearance.

"So the losers trying to become cool I see." Bonnie said while walking up to him with 4 jocks behind her.

"Hm? Oh hey Bon-Bon, what do you want? Wait let me guess, You either A) Want to leave B) want to reform and stop being a bitch or C) are tired of hanging out with people who just don't care." Ron said making everyone become exasperated at this display of a new Ron.

"HAHAHAHHA! Oh my god! I can't hold it in! Dude, Do you see their faces?! AHAHAHAHA" Chris said aloud while proceeding to laugh his ass off.

"Wow, so the loser's trying to show me up, we'll see about that, I believe these boy's have some business with you so I'll leave them to it and watch, after all, no-one would want to miss this." Bonnie replied stepping back so the jocks could get in front of her.

"Uh, yea, I would recommend you guy's not do that… Ya see, my bro here has changed, he isn't Kim's friend anymore which means he doesn't have to hold back anymore…" Chris replied only to back away when the jocks walked forward. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn ya, Ronnie boy, I'm gonna head inside and wait for ya, don't hurt them too bad alright? Don't want you to get suspended or you can't do the talent show, If that happens I will be pissed beyond belief that I practiced for nothing." Chris chuckled while heading towards the front doors.

"Alright guys, lets have some fun." Ron said stepping forward.

The first jock threw a sloppy right hook towards Ron's face which he grabbed, twisted his arm making him bend back and kneed him in the stomach making him kneel, then kicked him in the face.

"Next…" Ron said, acting like he was bored out of his mind.

The next 2 jocks got pissed and ran at him roaring. The first threw another sloppy right hook while the 2nd tried to kick him. Ron grabbed the left hook with ease with his left hand while he stopped the second jocks kick by grabbing it and tucking it under his side. He then tossed the jocks leg upward making him fall on his ass while kicking the second jock in the face and throwing him on-top of the first knocking both out.

"You wanna go too?" Ron said to the last one before the jock ran away. Bonnie and the rest of the campus stood there shocked at the exchange before Barkin showed up with Chris next to him.

"So this man was right, my football players were planning to hurt you, I apologize for their behavior Stoppable, won't happen again, but I already know if they try to do it again you could handle yourself." Barkin said surprising everyone even more if that was even possible.

"Alright, well I gotta go to class before I'm late, see ya Barkin." Ron said before he headed to his classes with Chris behind him.

**12:00 PM Lunch Time**

Ron was the subject of everyone's gossiping. Chris was currently with Ron walking to an abandoned table towards the back right of the cafeteria. After sitting down he looked around and saw Kim, Felix, Zita, Monique, and Josh all sitting at the table staring at him except Kim.

"So why isn't Ron sitting here with us? I mean don't get me wrong, I like the change, makes him look hot, but he's acting like he doesn't want to be anywhere near us." Monique said just before Felix rolled away and Zita got up and both joined Ron's table. Ron looked up not at all surprised by his old friends loyalty.

"Jeez, what took so long Felix?" Ron asked as Zita sat down and Felix rolled beside her.

"Things. So who's this Ron?" Felix asked as he pointed at Chris.

"This, my old friend, Is my race addict friend Chris Hamilton." Ron answered as he ate his food.

"Hey! I'm not a race addict! I just like to do what cars are meant to do. Go as fast as they can with other cars…" Chris said as he ate his food.

"Whatever, so what have you guys been up to?" Ron questioned.

"Obviously not as much as you apparently." Zita replied.

"Well things happened, you guy's gonna be at the talent show? I'm the last act which means I get the most time, I'm going to wow the crowd with some talents even you guys didn't know about." Ron said as excited as he could get.

"Really? Well I'll be there now, I wasn't going to before cause I thought it would be boring but maybe not if you're in it. Anyway we gotta go, class is starting and the elevators on the other side of the school." Felix said before Zita grabbed his handles and rolled him away.

"You got some nice friends. But hey, race addict? Really? I wouldn't be talking Mr. I'm going to win the next race no matter what…" Chris said before he and Ron got up and dumped their food before walking to Ron's next class.

**5:30 PM Talent Show**

"Alright, Last but not Least, Ron Stoppable with multiple talents." Barkin announced as Ron walked onto the stage.

"Great, the losers going to eat food on stage…" Bonnie said backstage watching through the side of the curtains with Tara next to her.

"Hey, that's unfair to Ron, he isn't carrying food so he's obviously not doing that." As Tara said that Chris walked on the stage from the other side with a stereo in hand.

"Hello everyone! I'm going to dance to dubstep now! Which is incredibly hard to do but please watch until the end, it's not the only thing I'll be doing!" Ron said as Bonnie and Tara went down to the seats and sat between Monique and Hope.

Chris turned on the stereo and started the song. (alright so I'm not good at describing dubstep dancing so I'm just post a link to a video of what he's doing. Link: /watch?v=yonRcy4vuyk just add it to the end of youtube)

**5 Minutes Later**

"Holy crap, the loser can dance!" Bonnie exclaimed now excited about what's going to happen next.

"Shhh, he's doing something again." Tara said as she watched Chris and Ron head back stage, stereo in hand, only to come back out with Ron carrying an electric guitar and an amp. While Chris was carrying a mic stand and Acoustic guitar. He placed the mic stand in front of Ron and stepped back.

"Alright, for the last 10 minutes I'm going to play guitar and sing. Alright, here goes." Ron said as he started playing. Then after a few seconds of stringing his guitar he started singing.

My Chemical Romance – The Sharpest Lives

Well it rains and it pours

When you're out on your own

If I crash on the couch

Can I sleep in my clothes?

'Cause I've spent the night dancing

I'm drunk, I suppose

If it looks like I'm laughing

I'm really just asking to leave

This alone, you're in time for the show

You're the one that I need

I'm the one that you loathe

You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose

'Cause I love all the poison

Away with the boys in the band

I've really been on a bender and it shows

So why don't you blow me

(Ron winks at Bonnie making her scoff and turn her head to the right while blushing)

a kiss before she goes?

Give me a shot to remember

And you can take all the pain away from me

A kiss and I will surrender

The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead

A light to burn all the empires

So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be

In love with all of these vampires

So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

There's a place in the dark where the animals go

You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow

Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands

Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo

I've really been on a bender and it shows

So why don't you blow me

(Ron winks at Tara making her blush and cover her mouth to hide her smile)

a kiss before she goes?

Give me a shot to remember

And you can take all the pain away from me

A kiss and I will surrender

The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead

A light to burn all the empires

So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be

In love with all of these vampires

So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

[x2]

"Alright these last 2 songs will be a little sad but I think they relate to me, so enjoy." Ron said before he started plucking his guitar and singing again.

Hollywood Undead – This Love This Hate

In a time of need only few can see what's wrong

millions tend to crawl but only those who choose can make it through this all,

only few can sing like lions 'cause we sing until we're gone

and we've got each others backs until we're back where we belong,

a woman held my shield and through the battle we did wrong,

a man who taught me wisdom through the static we recall,

and maybe when we' re gone our names will echo through the stars,

every start's got it's ending even when we've learned to rise above it all,

[Chris:]

These lies are leading me astray its too much for me to stay

I don't wanna live this destiny it goes on endlessly

[Ron:]

I see you so please stay strong

I'll sing you one last song and then I'm gone

I don't wanna live this destiny it goes on endlessly

And we once also had a story too

you can see that good men only come in few.

Even in our greatest moments we may win or we may lose

every song's got it's rules, you've got to learn to make it through.

Maybe one day we can choose how it feels to be a woman or a man

without rules but burried underneath there's a picture glued.

So when my body burns in ashes only sing the truth

Let these words strengthen all your views

because these words were meant for you

[Chris:]

An' now I'm floatin' right above my coffin as it closes I look down

I see sigh as she's cryin on my momma's shoulder.

[Ron:]

I look up into the sky as the gates to heaven open somethin's wrong

is this destiny or am I goin' home,

what will happen to my soul will I come back I don't know,

will you meet me when its over let me know,

You can meet me here in heaven don't you ever let me go

This love this hate is burning me away

[Chris:]

This love this hate is burning me away X2

"Alright, Last song, then feel free to head home…" Ron said with tears starting to well up in his eyes but went unnoticed by anyone.

Papa Roach – Broken Home

Broken home

All alone

Broken home

All alone

I can't seem to fight these feelings

I'm caught in the middle of this

And my wounds are not healing

I'm stuck in between my parents

I wish I had someone to talk to

Someone I could confide in

I just want to know the truth

I just want to know the truth

Want to know the truth

Broken home

All alone

I know my mother loves me

But does my father even care?

If I'm sad or angry

You were never ever there

When I needed you

I hope you regret what you did

I think I know the truth

Your father did the same to you

Did the same to you

I'm crying day and night now

What is wrong with me?

I cannot fight now

I feel like a weak link

Crying day and night now

What is wrong with me?

I cannot fight now

I feel like a weak link, a weak link

Broken home

All alone

Push it back inside

It feels bad to be alone

Crying by yourself, living in a broken home

How could I tell it so y'all could feel it

Depression strikes me hard like my old earth would tell it

To me, her son, she told me I'm the one

Pain bottled up about to blow like a gun

Stories that I tell are nonfiction

And you can't take it back 'cause it's already done

Broken home

Broken home

can't seem to fight these feelings

I'm caught in the middle of this

And my wounds are not healing

I'm stuck in between my parents

Broken home

Broken home

At this point Ron's tears were freely falling from his face. Everyone noticed except him. He gave a shaky smile and turned around, mic in hand.

"Thanks for listening to me, all of you, and thank you for showing up to the Talent Show, I hope you all have a lovely night." Ron said before Chris went up to him, put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and walked him off stage into the back. Everyone in the stands were surprised and feeling terrible for the boy who just sung his heart out. What Ron didn't notice was that Kim's parents were there too, in the very back, they came just to see his performance, but were very surprised at what had just happened. Ann was silently crying into her husband James' shoulder. James comforting her in any way he could. Jim and Tim were next to them, sad as can be at what the boy who they considered their brother had just sung about.

* * *

A/N: Alright everyone, thanks for reading! The words are a little messed up because fanfiction won't let me put spaces in between lines of lyrics. Just so you know Kim and Ron will become friends again in the future but not immediately, he also will go back on missions but on his own accord. Please review and critique, it helps me improve, and remember the more you Review the faster chapters come out! Have a good day/night!


	3. Chapter 3 Rebuilt

A/N: Alright so here's the next chapter you guys have been waiting for, I'm very happy at this point because of the reviews you guys have given me and the fact the over 1,700 people have read my story makes me incredibly happy. Thanks for everything. Now onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 3

Rebuilt

* * *

**7:00AM Tuesday**

Ron was awoken by Chris who had decided to stay with Ron at his house and help him cheer up after what had transpired yesterday.

"What?" Ron whispered groggily, wanting to go back to sleep.

"It's time to wake up or you're going to be late for school." Chris answered dragging the covers off of Ron.

"Ugh, can't I just skip it?" Ron asked leaning upwards.

"Nope, you can't skip school dude, it's important, besides, if you did skip it I wouldn't let you race at the beginners debut tonight." Chris replied, dead serious about his claim.

"Ugh, you sound like a dad… Fine I'm going, get out so I can get dressed." Ron said as he stood up and Chris walked out.

A few minutes later a sleepy Ron came out of his room and went downstairs to the kitchen to see cereal set out for him by Chris.

"Hurry and eat, I gotta go to work so I'll be back at 7:00PM to take you to the Race location, have fun dude." Chris said putting on the overcoat for his suit that he got out of his car.

"Yea, yea, yea, thanks mom." Ron replied as Chris headed towards the door.

"Peace bro." Chris said closing the door.

**7:32 AM**

Ron pulled up in his MP4 and got out, dressed in his new regular attire. Students started gossiping about him as soon as he got out of his car.

"Today's gonna be fun…" Ron whispered under his breath.

"Psst, Stoppable, Over here…" He heard a feminine voice whisper to him from his right. He walked over and was grabbed by the collar and yanked to the side of the building, hidden away from onlookers.

"Shego? Why are you here?" Ron asked, confusion spread across his face.

"Me and Dr.D needed to ask you something important." Shego replied a slight dark greenish blush on her face at their current position. Ron had both his hands out on the wall by her head and his face was a few inches from hers and her hands were still gripped on his collar.

"Which is?" Ron drawled out.

"Dr.D wants to know if his cousin Motor Ed could join in on the team." Shego said unclasping his collar and pushing him away a few feet.

"Why would Motor Ed want to join and why should I let him?" Ron questioned further, the confusion increasing.

"Well Dr.D kind of spilt it out to Motor Ed about what you do at night. Drakken can only do technical upgrades like GPS and things like that so he can't really improve your car. But Motor Ed can, plus you know how Motor Ed is, he's obsessed over anything and everything car related." Shego explained, obviously not wanting to be there at the time.

"Hmmm, okay he can join. Anything else?" Ron replied ready to leave for class before he was late.

"Yea actually, you haven't exactly shown us where the safe house is so we've just been doing the upgrades at our lair. Which isn't exactly a good idea since princess likes to blow them up." Shego continued.

"Oh right sorry, I'll get my friend Chris to show you guys where it's at. When **DO** you guys upgrade my car? I haven't exactly been to your lair to give it to you." Ron insisted, wanting an answer.

"Well, and promise not to get mad, we kind of air taxi it with the Hovercraft over to the lair and back while your asleep." Shego said, the first time hoping someone doesn't get mad, obviously scared of what he can do when mad thanks to Zorpox.

"Ugh… Okay I'm not mad, how about this. I'll buy a old car or motorcycle to ride to and from school and leave the racing car over at the warehouse, that way it will only be used for races. I'll text Chris to show you guys to the warehouse, don't forget to get me Motor Ed's phone number, I need it so I can keep tabs on the car and how it's doing." Ron replied before leaving.

"Got it." Shego said running back to where she parked the hovercraft, pulling out a keychain, pressing a button to uncloak it, and flying away in it.

As Ron walked back to the front of the building and started to head inside he was visited by surprised, sympathetic, and angry faces. Angry faces consisting of the group of 7 jocks currently blocking his way into the school.

"Move, please, I don't want to deal with this right now…" Ron said, getting on their nerves.

"You have a lot of nerve stoppable, talking to us like that…" The jock closest to him said. Then suddenly Brick Flagg showed up out of the group of jocks.

"Guys, just leave the dude alone okay? He's dealing with a lot of stuff right now, and you saw what he did to the other four, let's just leave it." Brick said trying to make them back off, surprising Ron.

"He's right, back off or you all get a suspension from football games for the next 6 games…" Barkin said from behind the group scaring them.

"Uh, Yes Sir!" They all said running to their classes. "See you at gym stoppable…" Ron barely heard one say before he left.

"Sorry about that stoppable, didn't mean for it to happen, thanks for not hurting more of my football players, now get to class!" Barkin said shouting the last part as loudly as he can.

**10:00AM**

Ron sat in his world history class bored out of his mind, he already knew everything the teacher was trying to teach and it was utterly boring him…

**Elsewhere at Drakken's Lair in Middleton…**

"Hello? Anyone there?" Chris called out as he banged on the front door of the overly tall building. Then he heard someone over the outside intercom, a female voice, grunt a little before answering.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The female voice said, barely hiding the fact that she was just enjoying a 2 hour nap.

"I'm Chris, Chris Hamilton, Ron sent me here to show you guys to the safe house?" Chris answered shortly before the door slid open for him.

"Go wait in the foyer, me and the Doc will be there in a sec." The voice replied before cutting off.

23 Minutes Later….

"Hey, you Chris?" Chris heard the female voice say once again from behind the couch he was currently sitting on that was located in the middle of the room.

He turned around and was surprised to see the odd trio of a green woman in a green jumpsuit, a blue man in a blue overcoat with a white lab coat over it, and a muscular man with a star and stripes bandana on his head.

"Yea, I'm Chris..." He answered nervously.

"Cool, I'm Shego this is Dr. Drakken AKA Dr.D and Motor Ed, you can just call him Edward if you want to." Shego replied, pointing to the respective persons. This friendly interaction helped Chris calm down.

"Oh, Okay, cool, so you guys are Ron's team then. Well lets go, you guys got your own cars to follow me with or are we all just taking one?" Chris asked heading for the door.

"Well I'll be taking my car, don't know 'bout those two." Motor Ed said heading to a door to the right leading to a garage holding an orange 1979 muscle car.

"We'll ride with you Chris. I'll get to sleep some more." Shego said as she and Drakken started follow him towards the door.

30 Minutes Later…

Chris pulled up to the old warehouse with the orange muscle car pulling up just behind him. He got out as Drakken woke Shego up and they did the same.

"So this is the place?" Motor Ed asked as he walked towards the group.

"Yup, you guys can feel free to setup anything you need to, I'll be going back to work now. Peace." Chris said getting into his Exige and driving away, catching a glimpse of Motor Ed pulling out a multitude of car parts out of the back of his car and trunk with Shego and Drakken helping.

**12:00 Back at Middleton High, Lunch Time**

Ron went into the lunchroom, earning many whispers and low gossiping in response as he grabbed his food and went to the table in the back of the room. As he sat down he noticed Zita and Felix headed towards him. Sitting down they began to talk.

"So we saw the talent show last night, nice job." Felix said eating some of his chicken he brought from home.

"Thanks, you guys aren't gonna pry about what happened?" Ron questioned, glad that they didn't but kind of sad they didn't at the same time.

"Nope, we're your friends Ron, not your parents, If you don't want to talk about it, then we won't try to drag it out of you. You'll tell us when you're ready to, and when you do we'll listen and help as much as we can, and even if we can't help we'll still try to." Felix said getting a nod from Zita and a thankful smile from Ron.

"So how was your guys' day?" Ron questioned.

20 minutes later…

Ron and Zita got up to throw their food away, Felix had left earlier to head to his next class.

"You're not going to go with him this time?" Ron questioned.

"Nope, you and I have the same next class but I feel you need me more than him right now." Zita replied.

"Oh okay, Thanks Zita…"Ron said as he pulled Zita in for a hug, making her blush slightly before she gladly returned it like a friend should, throwing away her feelings.

After the hug Ron headed into the Gym, noticing the 7 jocks from this morning. He looked to his Right and noticed dodge balls lined up against the wall.

"Dammit … Shoulda' known it would be something like this." Ron said as Zita nodded in agreement. Just as the gym teacher walked in.

"Alright, Today's as you can see, Dodge ball, form your teams on both sides of the court while I set up the balls.

7 minutes later…

Both of the teams were set up. Ron and Zita, along with Brick, Tara 4 other boys and 2 girls were on one side of the gym while on the other side were the 7 jocks, 5 girls and 3 other boys.

"You're going down Ronnie! HARD!" One of the jocks yelled out as they got ready.

20 minutes later…

At this point it was just the 7 jocks, Ron and Zita left. Ron and Zita had a ball and all the jocks had a ball.

"Time to fall loser!" One of the jocks said launching a ball towards Ron's face.

Ron was irritated by the word loser, after getting called one and ignoring it for most of his life it annoyed him to no end now. Ron caught the ball the 1st jock threw effortlessly, getting the jock out of the game. The other jocks, obviously annoyed about how Ron had got one of them out, Angrily threw their balls at him as hard as they could. Ron dodged the balls effortlessly when he heard a slight whine of pain from behind him. He looked back and noticed Zita holding her nose.

"Zita what's wrong?" Ron questioned, worried for her.

Zita took her hand away from her face showing her nose pointing in the wrong direction and blood all over her hands and face. The gym teacher immediately reacted, grabbing her and taking her to the nurse.

"HAH! Even your friends can't take a hit loser." At this point Ron had stopped talking. All of a sudden a red aura started outlining his body that no-one but a trained master could see.

"You're gonna die dipshit…" Ron said barely loud enough for them to hear.

"Oh yea? Who's gonn-" He was caught off by a dodge ball in the gut and another hitting his face shortly after, knocking him out and breaking his nose and 1 of his front teeth. Everyone looked at Ron who was currently showing a face of pure rage. Everyone felt chills roll down their spine as Ron stared at the jocks with all the rage he could muster. The jocks not liking how he was looking at them threw as many balls as they could.

Ron at this point was enraged. He caught the first 2 balls headed toward him and slammed them into the ground, making them bounce high, then did a side flip kicking another 2 down towards the floor bouncing them upwards, he then proceeded to punch the last ball downwards making it too launch upwards. Then unconsciously using MMP he waited for the balls to drop. When the first fell close to his face he head butted it, launching it towards a jock and hitting him, making him fly back and land on his back, unconscious. Then another 2 finally fell, he side kicked one and punched the other , launching them at the next jock, hitting him in the nuts, then in the face, knocking him out instantly. The last 2 balls fell, Ron caught one in his hand and held it as he kicked the other, hitting one of the last 3 jocks knee as hard as it could, snapping it in half. Ron stared at the last 2 jocks intently, fear covering their faces. He threw the last ball as hard as he could, hitting one of the jocks in the face and bouncing back towards Ron at a rapid speed, Ron then punched the ball as hard as he could, hitting the last jock in the stomach, then it bounced upwards as hard as it could hitting him in the jaw, knocking him out, dislocating it, and breaking 3 of his front teeth.

Everyone stared in awe at what had just happened. Ron quickly calmed down and stared at what he had done.

"Oh no… What did I do?!" Ron yelled as he ran over to the jocks, taking care of them, trying to help them in any way he could.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Ron yelled aloud as one of the students contacted 911. The ambulance arrived shortly after, taking the jocks back into the ambulance and taking care of them. Most of their injuries had been properly taken care of. The first jock had woken up shortly after, seeing himself being put into the ambulance.

"You're lucky, if that young man hadn't corrected your nose and stopped the bleeding, you could have died due to blood loss." One of the doctors said.

"How?" The jock questioned, noticing Ron outside the doors and asking him.

"You learn to take care of injuries when you're beat up most of your life…"Ron replied before closing the door.

The jock hadn't expected that answer and had immediately regretted about what he had done to the young man who had just injured him beyond belief but also stopped him from dying.

**5:00 PM**

Ron was on his couch eating some Naco's he'd made from old Bueno Nacho in his fridge when he heard a car pull up outside his house. The door opened to reveal Chris in his usual racing clothes.

"Hey Chris." Ron said as he went back to slowly eating his home-made naco.

"Hey, go put on your night clothes, your race is in a few hours, we're gonna go meet up with your team." Chris said as he sat on the couch, Ron heading to his room putting on his night clothes and coming back down.

"Let's go then." Ron said as he headed to the garage. He got into his car turned on the ignition and waited for Chris to start driving so he could follow him to the location.

20 minutes later…

Ron and Chris pulled up to the race area, noticing where Shego, Drakken and Ed were at he drove towards them. They noticed him and made room. Ron stepped out of the car and leaned on it. Obviously excited about his first real race.

"Gee excited much?" Shego asked walking up to him.

"Very, I can't wait for it to start!" Ron yelled aloud.

"Heh heh, Well hold your horses, it doesn't start for another 30 minutes." Shego said.

"Damn why'd we come so early!" Ron said.

"This is why." Chris said walking up to them with a girl by his side.

"Everyone, This is Jess Torelis, AKA Pink Flash." Chris said introducing the girl. She was 5,6" with short black hair, she had green highlights, pink eye contacts, and black glasses. She was wearing an oversized pink shirt with white writing saying "Flashing past you" on it. She had on black jeans with holes on both knee caps and pink sneakers. She looked to be half Asian half Caucasian.

"Sup, so you're Grim huh… Nice look, like the piercings." She said while studying Ron.

"Thanks, you racing today?" Ron questioned.

"Yup, though this is my 4th time in this race." She said, finally looking him in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Wow. Why so many times?" He asked.

"Well they never said we couldn't race in it more than once, besides, the small reward for winning is what I use to take care of my family." She said. "That car over there is mine." She continued as she pointed towards a pink 6 elemento with rainbow stripes going across the sides.

"Nice car, looks like a series 6 elemento with 144 mph at max speed, goes 0 to 60 in 2.5 seconds and 787 BHP 8000 RPM." Ron said earning her surprise.

"Nice, you can tell all that just by looking? You're not so bad newbie." She said.

"Thanks. For now it looks like the race is starting. So you might want to go back to your car so I can beat you." Ron cockily said earning a scoff from her.

"You think you can take me?" She said with a sarcastic smirk on her face.

"I know I can, if I can beat Chris like he beats meat, then I'm sure I can take you on." He said with a friendly joking smirk on his face. Earning a loud continuous laugh from Jess.

"AHAHAHA, Oh my god, that was soooo funny!" She said between quiet chuckles.

"dude what the hell!" Chris said aloud, earning a laugh from everyone around.

"Anyway, see you after the race." Ron said getting into his car.

* * *

A/N: MWUAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! Thanks to Snake1980 for the idea of putting Motor Ed in! Sorry about all the time skips, nothing interesting really happens in them so I decided not to have you read hours of talking. Anyway look forward to the race next chapter! See ya!


End file.
